This invention relates, generally, to flushbolt mechanisms, and in particular to actuator assemblies for flushbolts.
Flushbolts are latching mechanisms for the inactive door of a pair of doors which have therebetween no mullion. The inactive door of such a pair is so-called as, in the circumstances, it is intended that this door not be the primary door for entry and egress. Rather, its companion, the so-called active door, is intended for primary use. To this end, the inactive door typically has a pair of flushbolts. Each of the latter comprises an auxiliary bolt which normally projects from the edge of the door which interfaces the active door. With the active door closing in confronting relationship to the inactive door, it depresses the auxiliary bolt(s). Mechanisms within the inactive door transmit the motion of the depressed auxiliary bolt(s) into vertical motion which secures square, latch bolts in recesses in the top frame and bottom sill of the inactive door. Hence, with both doors closed, the inactive door can not be opened. As the active door is opened, the auxiliary bolt(s) project from the edge thereof, and the aforesaid mechanism withdraws the latch bolts from their recesses; the inactive door, then, is free to swing open.
The mechanisms, i.e., the flushbolt actuator assemblies known in the prior art comprise linearly-displaced auxiliary bolts. Linearly-displaced auxiliary bolts require considerable force to effect retraction thereof, as the loading thereof is perpendicular to the face of the bolt. Too, the auxiliary bolts are either left-handed or right-handed, depending upon their configuration and/or disposition in the actuator assembly. Commonly, some rather involved disassembly of the actuator assemblies is required to replace, or reverse, the auxiliary bolt, to effect a change of the handed orientation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present flushbolt actuator assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.